SENTIMENTAL
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Sehun dan Chanyeol bukanlah sepasang kekasih, mereka lebih dari pada itu dan tidak berniat untuk mengikat hubungan keduanya dengan sebuah status 'kekasih'. Mereka selalu bersama dan tidak terpisahkan, namun apa jadi jika satu atau dua orang bisa memisahkan keduanya? Bahkan dengan adanya keberadaan Jongin diantara keduanya. ChanhunvsKaihunfanfic!ChanyeolXSehun vs JonginXSehun! RNR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : SENTIMENTAL

Main cast : Kaihun Vs Chanhun

Genre : Hurt & Drama

Length : Chaptered

.

.

 _New fanfiction present!_

 _._

 _Don't forget to review!_

 _Kelanjutan fanfic ini bergantung dari reaksi dari para readers. Jika ada yang tidak suka, maka ff ini akan dihapus!_

 _Thanks before^^._

 _._

 _._

Kami hanya dapat menyatakan sebuah perasaan kecil namun tidak dapat mengikatnya dalam satu hubungan, bahkan sampai ada beberapa pihak yang datang untuk menghancurkan tapi kami tetap mempertahankannya.

Tapi…. Bagaimana jika satu atau dua orang mampu menjauhkan kami?

.

.

Chaptered 1

Bell berbunyi dengan dering. Sehun masih sibuk menulis rentetan tugas yang tertera dibuku miliknya. Disampingnya ada Chanyeol, sosok special yang selalu berada disampingnya kapan dan dimana saja bagaikan sosok penjaga untuknya. Jangan salah mengartikan hubungan mereka. Mereka bukan teman, bukan juga kekasih, bukan juga saudara kandung atau tidak.

Mereka lebih dari pada sahabat, tapi bukan kekasih. Biarlah mereka menganggap Sehun dan Chanyeol ada didalam sebuah hubungan special, tapi pada kenyataannya adalah hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. Keduanya saling bergantung satu sama lain, selalu bersama semenjak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar.

Dengan sifat Sehun kelewat dingin namun terlihat misterius beserta otak pandainya yang sudah memenangkan beberapa kompetisi olimpiade disekolah, juga Chanyeol yang memiliki sikap ramah dan juga tergolong populer dengan kemampuan musikalnya. Keduanya termasuk terkenal dan banyak dihormati namun sayangnya, banyak sekali siswa yang tidak terlalu menyukai sikap Sehun yang tergolong cuek dan terkesan sombong. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang memiliki sikap ramah dan peduli kepada siapa saja bahkan dia tidak pernah terlihat marah sama sekali.

"Ayo kekantin dan makan siang" ajak Chanyeol sambil menutup bukunya, dia menatap Sehun yang kini masih setia menulis disampingnya.

"Sehun, kau dengar aku" ulang Chanyeol lagi sambil memegang tangan Sehun dam langsung mengambil pena yang dipegang Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun mendengus kasar lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam sedangkan yang dipandangi malah balas tersenyum lebar lalu langsung menarik tangannya untuk keluar kelas.

Sepanjang berjalan dikoridor, Sehun hanya diam saja dan menatap lurus kedepan berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menatap kesekeliling dan tersenyum sambil menyapa beberapa siswa dan siswi dikoridor sedangkan Sehun hanya cuek bebek dengan keadaan sekitar.

Hingga hal yang benar-benar tidak terduga adalah….~~ SREK CRASH~

Keadaan dikoridor hening. Sehun yang semula menatap datar kini wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Bau telur menusuk kini tercium karena salah seorang siswa berandalan sialan tiba-tiba melemparinya dengan sebuah telur yang beruntung saja bukan telur busuk.

Chanyeol ikut membelalak kaget melihat kondisi rambut Sehun yang sebelumnya tertata rapi kini dipenuhi telur pecah. Chanyeol dengan sigap menarik Sehun kepelukannya dan langsung menatap datar kebeberapa arah tak lupa mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengelap kepala Sehun dengan gerakan pelan.

"Siapa….yang melakukan ini?" suara dingin Sehun menyeruak saat dia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauhinya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Semuanya takut akan pandangan Sehun yang begitu menyeramkan dan mencekam, tidak ada bedanya dengan Chanyeol yang kini memudarkan senyuman ramahnya digantikan wajah ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku"—perhatian Chanyeol maupun Sehun berpindah kearah samping kanan, disana terlihat sosok pria dengan senyum menyebalkan juga gaya sok kerennya. Sehun menyipitkan kedua matanya yang terasa blur. Beberapa kerumunan anak-anak sekolahan kini membuka jalan dan membiarkan sosok tersebut berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun namun langsung dihalangi oleh Chanyeol—tentu saja.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan pada Sehun hah?" bentak Chanyeol.

"Oh, pertama-tama kenalkan aku Kim Jongin. Masa depan Sehun" –smirk.

Chanyeol bahkan Sehun menganga lebar, bahkan beberapa kerumunan kini mulai berbisik-bisik menatap Jongin seakan Jongin adalah manusia paling idiot yang pernah ada. Sehun bahkan hanya dapat mengumpat dalam hati mendengar perkataan manusia absurd tersebut.

"Kau sialan!"—BUGHH Chanyeol langsung saja melayangkan bogem mentah dipipi pria bernama Jongin juga—namun entah karena apa…Jongin langsung membalas pukulan Chanyeol sampai kedua pria itu berkelahi dengan beberapa teriakan dan umpatan yang dikeluarkan keduanya.

Sehun mendengus ala kadarnya dan langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol saat pria tinggi itu hendak meninju Jongin yang kini terbatuk. Sehun menghela nafas lalu menggandeng Chanyeol untuk mengambil langkah jauh disana.

Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya sejenak dan berbalik menyapa Jongin dengan senyum miring "Tidak usah menanggapi orang yang tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. Temani aku membersihkan diri" ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin dan angkuhnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mengangguk, sedetik itu dia memberikan tatapan ejekkan untuk Jongin karena Sehun benar-benar mengatakan beberapa kata-kata pedas yang menjadi gaya Sehun selama ini. well, Sehun begitu jujur dalam menungkapkan sesuatu.

"Rambutku masih bau telur. Huh" Sehun berujar dengan wajah masam saat Chanyeol mencoba menyeka rambut Sehun yang masih lembab. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Apa perlu aku ambilkan surat izin untukmu agar kau pulang saja, hmm?" Chanyeol berlutut sambil menghadap Sehun yang kini sedang menatapnya. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk saja.

"Kepalaku mendadak pening" gumamnya dengan nada lirih. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengambilkan tasmu dan tasku. Tunggu disini, oke? Aku akan mengambil juga surat izin" ujar Chanyeol.

"Ya, meskipun semuanya tidak perlu karena kau anak pemilik sekolah ini" sindir Chanyeol. Sehun memukul tangan Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal.

"Berhenti mengungkit hal itu, Chan. Cepat pergi dan jangan lama!" sentak Sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang kini duduk dengan santainya didalam UKS.

Sehun memijit dahinya yang mengerut karena bau telur yang masih tercium. Jujur saja, Sehun membenci bau itu. Mengingat dia hanya membilas rambutnya dengan air saja tadi ditambah lagi sebagian seragamnya juga masih ada noda telur. Sehun mendengus keras-keras, siapapun yang bernama Jongin itu atau manusia seperti dia—Sehun benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan kali ini.

"Kau sendirian?"—Sehun lekas-lekas menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan membolakan matanya saat melihat manusia menyebalkan—Kim-fuckin—Jongin berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum menyebalkannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sinis. Jongin tertawa kecil lalu berdiri bersidekap sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan lekat.

"Hhh…kenapa ya aku bisa mencintai makhluk es sepertimu?" ujarnya. Sehun mendecih sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih…dasar gila!" gumam Sehun dingin.

"Kau akan lihat sendiri….kau akan beralih mencintaiku dan meninggalkan si Park bodoh itu" Jongin menggumam sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun yang sedang duduk dipinggiran kasur UKS. Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya saat melihat Jongin yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Berhenti disitu dan jangan mendekat, sialan!" bentak Sehun namun bukannya menurut, Jongin semakin gencar mendekat membuat Sehun membelalak saat wajah Jongin tiba-tiba berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Sekuat apapun kau menolak…kau tetap akan menjadi milikku. Oh Sehun" bisik Jongin didekat telinganya bahkan Sehun sampai merinding saat merasakan terpaan nafas hangat dari Jongin. Wajah Sehun mendadak memerah entah kenapa, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Sehun menahan nafasnya saat Jongin memundurkan wajahnya dan dia dapat melihat mata Jongin menatap dalam matanya. Sehun terdiam membeku.

"Kau adalah masa depanku, Sehun"—smirk—Jongin menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya yang nyaris menindih tubuh Sehun yang terperangkap disisi kasur.

"Well….sampai jumpa nanti Hunnie"

Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan kosong dan datar—dia yakin jika kebenciannya pada Jongin semakin bertambah kali ini. Rasanya dia ingin mencincang pria itu dengan pisau dan memotong lehernya. Kali ini Sehun serius untuk menempatkan nama 'Jongin' didaftar orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama? Eh? Kenapa kau berada disana?" tanya Chanyeol heran saat melihat Sehun yang kini berada diujung kasur sambil menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya.

Sehun mengangkat pandangannya lalu tetap diam saja saat Chanyeol berada didepannya. "Sehun? Ayo, kita pulang" panggil Chanyeol.

Sehun merangkak mendekati Chanyeol dan menyambut tangan Chanyeol lalu menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. "Wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Sehun menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering.

Sehun tersenyum paksa "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Su-sungguh" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Chanyeol memandang Sehun heran, tidak biasanya Sehun berbicara dengan terbata-bata seperti itu. "Sehun, kau sepertinya sakit. Aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumah, tasmu sudah ada dimobilku. Ayo" Chanyeol menarik Sehun dan menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat-kuat. Sesekali melirik kearah Sehun yang masih memasang wajah datarnya meski pada kenyataannya Chanyeol dapat merasakan jika tangan Sehun agak dingin.

.

.

"Kau dari tadi hanya diam saja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol setelah dia menyuapkan sesuap bubur terakhir kearah Sehun yang kini terduduk diatas kasurnya. Sehun memandangnya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku baik, Chan. Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis. Aku masih bisa makan sendiri tanpa kau suapi. Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Tentu kau memang bukan seorang gadis, tapi kau segalanya untukku" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Sehun tertawa lalu mendengus geli—seorang Sehun hanya akan tertawa didepannya—itu adalah pemikiran Chanyeol yang memang benar adanya. Sehun jarang tertawa dan hanya bisa menunjukan wajah datar dan sombongnya kepada siapa saja kecuali padanya. Sehun benar-benar akan tertawa lepas jika Chanyeol membuatnya tertawa.

"Apa aku perlu membuatkanmu susu lagi, Hun? Susunya tinggal sedikit" ujar Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas yang berisi susu cokelat. Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin tidur, Chan. Oh ya, bisa kutanya sesuatu padamu?" Sehun berujar saat melihat Chanyeol menaruh mangkuk berisi bubur miliknya tadi diatas meja.

"Hmm…bertanya soal apa?"

"Soal anak yang bernama Kim Jongin, aku baru melihatnya hari ini" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sikap tidak pedulimu itu, hun. Dia seangkatan dengan kita, ketua tim basket disekolah. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai khawatir dengan sikap anti sosial milik Sehun, bahkan teman seangkatannya saja yang cukup terkenal disekolah tidak Sehun kenal. Astaga—selama ini Sehun kemana saja?

"Aku tidak tahu" ujar Sehun dengan nada kelewat polos. Chanyeol menepuk dahinya lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lain kali, kau benar-benar harus menjadi ramah. Kau tau? Ak—"

"Aku tidak perlu melakukannya, Yeol. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu bukan mereka" ujar Sehun dengan nada datar. Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau hanya membutuhkanku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin melihat kau melakukan beberapa komunikasi dengan siswa lainnya. Kau tidak bisa menutup diri untuk tidak memiliki teman kan Sehun?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada gelinya. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk saja.

"Baik, baik. Aku akan mencobanya" perkataan Sehun membuat Chanyeol berdecak. Apa-apaan jawabann seperti itu? Terkesan seperti sebuah paksaan.

"Kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Sehun begitu melihat Chanyeol masih setia berada disampingnya. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai tidur. Oh ya, kau masih menyimpan gitar pemberianku kan? Aku akan menyanyikan sesuatu padamu" uar Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. Sehun mengangguk lalu menunjuk sebuah gitar berwarna hitam pekat yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya karena aku tidak tahu cara memainkannya" Sehun berujar begitu melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekat sambil menenteng gitar ditangannya lalu mengambil tempat disamping Sehun yang kini mengambil posisi tidur.

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu dan kau tidur. Jika kau sudah tidur, aku akan pulang"

Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum sekilas. Kini yang terdengar dikamarnya hanyalah suara petikan gitar juga suara berat Chanyeol yang kini menyanyikan beberapa lagu membuat kantung mata Sehun terasa memberat hingga tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti hari-hari biasa, Sehun akan turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Chanyeol sudah seperti penjaga untuk Sehun karena pria itu tidak pernah meninggalkan Sehun barang sedetik pun. Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat mereka lewat. Bahkan beberapa orang terang-terangan menunjukan pandangan kagum kearah mereka seolah-olah mereka adalah pasangan selebritis. Ayolah, Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak berpacaran. Mereka memiliki cara lain soal itu dan mereka tidak ingin jika hubungan mereka terikat oleh sebuah status saja.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil beberapa bukuku diloker" ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat pintu kelas yang kini sudah dekat "Perlu kutemani?" Sehun mendengus malas.

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya menungguku dikelas dan bawa tasku kekelas, oke?" Sehun berujar sambil menyerahkan tas selempangnya.

"Tapi Sehun…"

"Chan, aku hanya mengambil buku bukan ikut berperang" dengus Sehun dengan tatapan kesal. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk saja pertanda mengiyakan.

"Aku pergi" selepas berkata seperti itu, Sehun segera membalik langkahnya dan langsung saja pergi kearah berlawanan sedangkan Chanyeol kini menatap punggung Sehun lekat sampai punggung Sehun benar-benar tidak terlihat karena berbelok melewati koridor.

.

BRAK~~ Sehun tersentak kaget bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya. Suara benturan aneh itu muncul setelah dia menutup pintu lokernya dibarengi dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang hampir saja memenuhi wajahnya. Jujur saja, Sehun suka mawar karena itu termasuk dalam benda favoritnya. Tapi…dia hanya akan menerimanya jika itu dari Chanyeol bukan dari…..

"Hai, my future" suara menyebalkan itu lagi. Sehun dapat mendengar sendiri gemelatuk giginya saking kesalnya saat sebuket bunga itu turun dan kini memperlihatkan wajah Kim—fuckin—Jongin yang tersenyum idiot kearahnya.

Sehun memandangnya datar "Apa? Kau mau melemparkanku dengan apa lagi?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sinis. Jongin terkekeh.

"Uh, oke. Maafkan aku, kali ini aku sedang tidak mood melemparimu dengan beberapa barang konyol. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan cinta padamu, itu saja" ujar Jongin dengan nada santainya. Sehun membolakan matanya, menahan gejolak tawa yang mulai menyeruak dibenaknya.

Sehun tersenyum datar "Ah, sebelum kau mengatakannya aku sudah menolaknya" ujar Sehun dengan nada luar biasa menyebalkan. Jongin menyeringai.

"Kau hanya belum tergila-gila padaku" ujarnya dengan percaya diri.

Sehun tersenyum culas "Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah tergila-gila padamu, _jerk_ " ujar Sehun dengan wajah menahan marah.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum dramatis "Tunggu waktunya, honey. Omong-omong, umpatanmu itu terdengar begitu seksi ditelingaku"—sungguh! Sehun tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak—"

CHUP. Sehun melebarkan matanya sekali lagi, merasakan sebuah kecupan hangat yang hinggap dibibirnya. Wajah Sehun memerah pertanda marah dan kesal hingga tanpa sadar~~

BRUKK BRAKK "ARRGHHH"—itu bukan teriakan Sehun, tapi teriakan Jongin yang memegang hidung minimalisnya sambil memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh kesakitan. Sehun tersenyum puas, melihat setitik darah keluar dari hidung minimalis itu.

Sehun tersenyum keji "Brengsek. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah! Sialan" desis Sehun dengan suara rendah, tak cukup sampai disitu kini Sehun menindih Jongin dan langsung meninju pelipis Jongin juga beberapa bagian pipi Jongin.

Beberapa siswa disana berkerumun melihat betapa marahnya Sehun saat ini. Bahkan mereka hanya menganga lebar, pasalnya sosok yang biasanya tenang seperti Sehun kini terlihat lebih brutal dari apa yang mereka bayangkan.

"Sehun—Oh my—Sehun! Sudah hentikan" kini Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba dikerumunan lalu menahan tangan Sehun yang hendak memberikan bogem mentah lagi untuk Jongin.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku benar-benar akan mem—"

"Sehun, hentikan oke. Kita selesaikan ini baik-baik" ujar Chanyeol. Namun Sehun menggeleng keras.

"Tidak aku—"

"HENTIKAN! Sehun?! Kau dengar aku kan?!" bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya lalu dengan mudahnya Chanyeol bisa menariknya agar bisa menyingkir dari perut Jongin sedangkan pria berkulit tan itu terlihat tersenyum menyeringai dengan sudut bibir sobek dan bagian tulang pipi yang memar.

"Kau—aku tidak pernah melihat Sehun semarah ini. kuperingatkan kau sekali lagi, Kim Jongin. Jauhi Sehun atau kau akan berurusan denganku"—setelah berkata itu dengan pandangan tajam yang tertuju kearah Jongin, Chanyeol kini pergi dengan tangan yang menarik Sehun keluar dari kerumunan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih setia memandangi punggung Sehun yang menghilang.

"Cih, menjauhinya? Dia pikir dia siapa bisa mengaturku. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berada dalam suatu hubungan" ujar Jongin sambil mendesis lirih saat merasa sakit dibagian pelipisnya. Wow, pukulan Sehun benar-benar bukan main-main.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semarah tadi, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan khawatir. Kedua punggung tangan milik Sehun memang sedikit memar karena dia benar-benar menghantam Jongin tadi.

Sehun membuang muka "Apa pedulimu?" ujarnya dingin. Chanyeol menarik nafasnya.

"Sehun, maaf tadi aku membentakmu, oke? Kau seperti kesetanan tadi saat menghajar Jongin. Kau bisa saja berurusan dengan pihak kedisiplinan jika kau tidak menghentikannya" ulang Chanyeol dengan nada lembutnya. Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Tapi tidak dengan berteriak kearahku kan? Kau tahu benar jika aku tidak suka mendengar orang berteriak seperti tadi" Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku salah, dan aku minta maaf. Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau memukul Jongin tadi?" kali ini Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu memandang kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan kikuk.

"Kau….tidak akan berbuat macam-macam seperti mengejekku kan?" kali ini Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan pandangan aneh.

"Memangnya untuk apa aku mengejekmu?" Sehun tersenyum culas.

"Jadi aku memukul Jongin karena…dia…menciumku dibibir?" kali ini Sehun berujar aneh, tak menyadari perubahan wajah Chanyeol yang begitu drastis. Kini aura disekitar Sehun mulai terasa kelam.

"Chan? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin pergi kemana?" Sehun menarik tangan Chanyeol saat pemuda itu hendak pergi meninggalkannya yang masih duduk disalah satu kursi. Chanyeol menatapnya balik dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tentu saja membunuhnya. Kau pikir apa? Dia menciummu dibibir. Sialan, aku benar-benar akan menghabisinya" ujar Chanyeol dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Sehun mendengus lalu mencibir.

"Aku ingat jika kau bilang tadi untuk menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik" sindir Sehun memandang sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"Iya aku tahu. Tapi kalau masalah ini, aku tidak bisa menerimanya" cetus Chanyeol dengan raut wajah dongkol luar biasa. Sehun memandangnya datar.

"Berhentilah anarkis" seru Sehun datar.

"Tapi, dia sudah men—"

CHUP. Sehun bahkan harus sedikit berjinjit saat bibir tipisnya itu menggapai bibir Chanyeol yang kini komat-kamit tidak jelas. Chanyeol bahkan sampai menghentikan aksi marahnya dan langsung mematung saat bibir Sehun benar-benar menempel dipermukaan bibirnya.

"Dasar payah, wajahmu sudah memerah" ledek Sehun begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol memerah dengan tatapan terkejut. Chanyeol melirik kearah Sehun yang kini masih tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

"Kau—benar-benar membuatku gila, Oh Sehun" Chanyeol memajukan badannya dan langsung mengangkat Sehun sehingga Sehun bisa memeluk tubuhnya seperti seekor koala dengan kedua lengan yang melingkari leher Chanyeol.

Kedua bibir itu berpagutan dengan Chanyeol yang mendominasi, tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Mereka juga tidak peduli karena hanya mereka berdua disini.

.

.

Jongin memasuki sebuah gedung besar didepannya sedikit merutukki jika dia tidak dapat memakai helm motornya karena luka yang Sehun torehkan diwajahnya. Tapi, jujur saja Jongin tidak marah kok. Dia selalu menerima saja pukulan sayang dari Sehun meski dia sendiri bisa membalasnya tapi Jongin mencoba untuk bersabar. Dia begitu…menginginkan Sehun sekarang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?"—itu Jongdae, sohibnya yang kini berada dibalik meja bartender. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Bisa kau beri aku vodka?" bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah mengalihkan perhatian. Dasar.

"Ini. jadi? Bisa kau ceritakan asal-usul kau mendapat luka seperti itu diwajahmu? Kau membolos sekolah lagi?" pertanyaan beruntun kembali terdengar. Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ini pukulan Sehun. Dan oh—aku bolos, karena aku sedang tidak mood belajar dengan keadaan seperti ini" ujar Jongin sambil meneguk habis vodkanya dalam satu tegakan. Dia mengadah dan menopang dagunya sedangkan Jongdae memandangnya dengan pandangan shok.

"Kenapa Sehun sampai menghajarmu seperti ini?" tanya Jongdae dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Jongin terkikik kecil, dan Jongdae hanya dapat bergidik.

"Aku menciumnya" Jongin berujar dengan senyum bodohnya. Jongdae menganga.

"What?! Jongin, aku tau kau tergila-gila pada es macam Oh Sehun itu, dan aku tahu jika kau hanya menyukainya secara diam-diam. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau senekat ini. Kau tahu juga kan jika Sehun hanya akan melihat si Chanyeol itu?" Jongdae kini menatap prihatin kearah Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongdae. Berhentilah bicara. Wajahku sakit semua" Jongin berujar kesal.

"Bagaimana jika Kris tahu adiknya ini berani sekali mencium Sehun yang jelas saja seorang dengan hati es" Jongdae memandang Jongin dengan pandangan kasihan.

"Dia akan menjadi kakak angkatku yang paling baik. Siapa suruh dia mengenalkan Sehun padaku, kan aku jadi jatuh cinta pada albino galak itu" sungut Jongin. Jongdae mendengus geli.

"Itu salahmu yang terlalu murahan" sindir Jongdae.

"Oh ya, nanti malam kau akan naik panggung kan? DJ sepertimu banyak penggemarnya dan kemarin malam kau tidak datang" ujar Jongdae.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa datang nanti malam. Wajahku seperti ini" tunjuk Jongin dengan wajah datar kearah wajahnya yang masih saja dihiasi beberapa memar.

"Yasudah, menyerah saja kalau begitu" dengus Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng "Tidak. Aku serius jika aku menginginkan seseorang, dan aku tidak akan menyerah dengan hal itu" perkataan tegas milik Jongin hanya dapat membuat Jongdae terdiam.

"Terserahmu"

.

.

TBC XD.

.

.

A/N :

Hello~~ Author nepat janji yaa buat yng udah baca ff author 'Get On You' yang udah end. Sebagai penggantinya biar nggak ngamuk karena ending Get on you -,- author post ff baru.

Kalau yang Get On You itu, Krishun vc Chanhun, nahh kali ini di ff ini pairnya Chanhun vs Kaihun.

Hahaha…maafkan author yang masih aja bkin kalian penasaran soal endingnya -,- maklumlah kan biar seru tuhh.

Lagian kebanyakan disini pada suka Chanhun atau Kaihun nih? Kekeke…..oh ya, buat yg pngen chapter dua, author bklan liat dari beberapa reaksi dari readers kalau suka sama ff ini atau enggak.

Kalau suka, lanjut. Kalau enggak, terpaksa author bkalan hapus ff ini. deal yaa?

Jngn lupa review juseyoo~~ Oh ya, buat yng nanyain sequel dari Get On You, author nggk tahu mau buat atau enggak tapi mudah-mudahan ada sihh. Hahaha…nnti dipkir2 lagi. Hehehe.

.

See u in next chap juseyoo~~ don't forget to review *bow.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : SENTIMENTAL

Main cast : Kaihun Vs Chanhun

Genre : Hurt & Drama

Length : Chaptered

.

.

 _ **Gladyspark1288 present….**_

 _ **Sorry for long hiatus~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading~ hope you like it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Chapter sebelumnya…._

" _Oh ya, nanti malam kau akan naik panggung kan? DJ sepertimu banyak penggemarnya dan kemarin malam kau tidak datang" ujar Jongdae._

" _Aku tidak yakin bisa datang nanti malam. Wajahku seperti ini" tunjuk Jongin dengan wajah datar kearah wajahnya yang masih saja dihiasi beberapa memar._

" _Yasudah, menyerah saja kalau begitu" dengus Jongdae._

 _Jongin menggeleng "Tidak. Aku serius jika aku menginginkan seseorang, dan aku tidak akan menyerah dengan hal itu" perkataan tegas milik Jongin hanya dapat membuat Jongdae terdiam._

" _Terserahmu"_

 _._

 _ **CHAPTER 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **BEGIN**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T PLAGIAT!NO BASHING!**_

 _ **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ~~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau meninggalkanku" ujar Sehun datar begitu melihat Chanyeol berada didepan kelasnya sedangkan Sehun menyusul dibelakangnya. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan pandangan minta maaf.

"Maaf tadi Seohyun—"

"Anak baru itu?" potong Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk kaku dengan senyum penuh pemaksaan. Sehun menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan curiga, tidak biasanya Chanyeol seperti ini, dia tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun berjalan sendirian seperti tadi apalagi dia langsung berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa dengan anak baru itu? Kau seperti mengidolakannya" gumam Sehun datar lalu menaruh tasnya diatas meja. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku adalah wakil ketua OSIS jadi aku—"

"Oh, begitu. Apakah Ketua OSIS tidak berperan baik disini? Aku melihat Suho biasa saja sebagai Ketua OSIS jika ada murid baru" Sehun memotong dengan nada sinis.

Chanyeol membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab namun dia harus menutup mulutnya lagi saat melihat guru yang kini masuk kekelasnya dengan sosok wanita bernama Seohyun—murid baru dikelasnya. Sehun hanya terdiam dengan pandangan menyipit, melihat Seohyun yang sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya. Dan pada saat itulah, Sehun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja….ada yang tidak beres kali ini.

.

.

"Ingin makan siang Hun-ah?" tawar Chanyeol begitu kelas usai. Sehun memandang sebentar kearah Chanyeol lalu dengan acuhnya dia menaruh buku-bukunya ditas. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan aku, kau masih marah?"

"Tidak"

"Kau serius?"

"Ya"

Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berbicara dengan Sehun memang membuatnya mati kutu, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan jika Sehun masih saja bersikap acuh padanya seperti ini.

"Ayo…" Sehun hanya bisa diam saja saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya keluar kelas, beberapa anak-anak dikoridor masih saja memandangi keduanya layaknya artis. Namun Sehun masih tidak begitu mempedulikannya, dia berjalan lurus sesekali melirik kearah tangan Chanyeol yang begitu menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menopang dagunya malas.

"Seperti biasa"

"Oke"

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Sehun kini tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya—beberapa anak memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum ada juga beberapa yang sering sekali berbisik dan mengatainya terlalu angkuh. Cih….Sehun dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Tap

"Ini makanlah" Sehun memandang kearah burger didepannya, ada beberapa lelehan saus yang terletak disampingnya membuat Sehun sedikit menelan ludahnya.

"Bisa aku duduk disini? Eumm…tempat yang lainnya penuh" Sehun dan juga Chanyeol langsung mengangkat pandangannya, menatap kearah sianak baru yang kini tersenyum menatap mereka bergantian.

"Tapi—"

"Tentu saja, silahkan. Chanyeol akan senang jika kau duduk disini" Sehun memotong sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?" Seohyun menatap Sehun tidak mengerti begitu juga Chanyeol namun akhirnya dia duduk disamping Chanyeol dengan senyum canggungnya sedangkan Sehun menyibukan dirinya dengan makan siangnya, tanpa mempedulikan suasana canggung diantara ketiganya.

"Kita bertiga sekelas kan?" tanya Seohyun tiba-tiba.

"Ya" ujar Sehun.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Tak biasanya kau diam seperti ini" ujar Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

Semenit kemudian, Sehun hanya berdiam diri sedangkan Chanyeol dan Seohyun benar-benar bercerita layaknya orang akrab. Keduanya seakan tidak menganggap Sehun berada disana meski seringkali Sehun sedikit menambahkan beberapa bahan cerita yang ada.

"Kalian seperti saling kenal" potong Sehun begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Seohyun tertawa bersama. Perkataan Sehun sontak menghentikan tawa Chanyeol—meksi begitu Seohyun tetap tertawa kecil.

"Ah ya, kami memang saling mengenal. Aku sangat mengenal Chanyeol" perkataan Seohyun membuat kedua mata Sehun semakin menyipit tanpa sadar, namun dia tetap menampakan senyumnya begitu dia melihat Chanyeol yang mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Benarkah? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan dimasa lalu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada penasaran begitu dia menghabiskan makan siangnya. Seohyun tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Sehun bisa—"

"Tidak baik menyela pertanyaan. Aku bertanya pada Seohyun bukan padamu" potong Sehun.

"Dia mantan kekasihku" gerakan Sehun mengelap sisa saus dibibirnya terhenti. Seakan semua kekuatannya untuk bergerak bahkan bernafas berhenti.

Benar sekali apa yang dia curigai.

Seohyun dan Chanyeol pasti saling mengenal.

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol meninggalkannya seperti tadi pagi jika bukan karena hal yang penting.

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Begitukah?"

Seohyun mengangguk dengan kekehan kecilnya "Sehun" panggil Chanyeol namun Sehun tidak menanggapinya.

"Kisah kalian pasti sangat unik" ujar Sehun dengan senyumnya mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol yang kini menajam kearahnya.

"My Future" pekik Jongin tiba-tiba. Sehun terlonjak kaget dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Dia memejamkan matanya berharap jika dia hanya mengalami beberapa ilusi jika sosok Jongin benar-benar menuju kemari, namun ini adalah kenyataan jika sosok Jongin benar-benar ada disampingnya dan tersenyum idiot kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada tidak suka saat dengan seenaknya Jongin merangkul Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin mengajak Sehun berkencan nanti. Ada yang salah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada santai seperti biasa. Sehun menyentak kasar rangkulan Jongin dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya bahkan mengabaikan beberapa tatapan beragam dari murid-murid yang menatap mereka sedari tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu, semoga kalian menikmati waktu makan siang dengan baik" ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipis dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan wajah Chanyeol yang kini berubah sendu. Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Aku menyusul pacarku dulu, bye" ujar Jongin dan langsung mengikuti Sehun dari belakang, mengabaikan pandangan tajam dan kesal milik Chanyeol yang seakan menembus punggungnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Kali ini….aku benar-benar serius untuk menjauhkan Sehun dari orang sepertimu"

.

.

"Kau cemburu" itu perkataan Jongin saat Sehun baru saja membuka bukunya. Sehun melirik kesekeliling perpustakaan dan mendapati hanya sedikit orang didalam sana. Sehun melirik sinis kearah Jongin yang seakan-akan ingin menghimpitnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disini? Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan melotot. Jongin tertawa keci.

"Orang bodoh pun tahu sejak kapan aku mengikutimu dan alasannya" ujar Jongin sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan dua tangannya, matanya memandang lurus kearah Sehun yang kini sedang membaca lembar demi lembaran buku tebal didepannya.

"Sehun?" panggil Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun dengan nada jengahnya.

"Bisa kau angkat pandanganmu?"—Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas namun dia tetap mengangkat pandangannya membuat matanya membulat karena hidungnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung Jongin. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dengan ekspresi wajah kagetnya, apalagi saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang membelai permukaan wajahnya.

Jongin tersenyum miring lalu semakin memiringkan wajahnya lalu semakin mendekatkan bibirnya hingga akhirnya bibirnya bisa dengan mudahnya mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa bergerak untuk sesaat dari rasa terkejutnya bahkan sampai Jongin mendorong tubuhnya menyentuh sandaran kursi yang dipakainya dan Jongin yang semakin gencar menghisap bibir bawahnya.

Tangan Jongin menopang meja dengan tubuh yang dicondongkan kedepan, dan agak terkejut saat Sehun berusaha mendorongnya namun Jongin malah semakin mendekatkan diri dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya bahkan kini sebelah tangannya menahan tengkuk Sehun agar tidak banyak bergerak.

"Hahhh euh" Sehun mulai kepayahan karena dia butuh bernafas sekarang, hingga kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendorong Jongin sampai membentur rak buku dan langsung menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar pergi dari sana tanpa berkata apapun. Bahkan Sehun hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya yang masih bengkak karena ciuman tadi.

"Lepaskan aku…ini sakit, Chan"

"Diam" suara Chanyeol terdengar dalam dengan langkah kaki yang begitu cepat. Sehun hanya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar dalam dan berbahaya.

BRAK~~ bunyi pintu yang ditutup keras itu terdengar diikuti ringisan Sehun saat berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang terasa kuat. Sehun memandang sekelilingnya yang terlihat sedikit gelap karena mereka sedang berada diruangan laboratorium sekolah. Well, Sehun sedikit membenci tempat gelap seperti ini.

Alis Sehun mengerut "Apa yang kau—"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba, bahkan sampai membuat Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan menggelegar disana.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Mempertemukanmu kembali dengan mantan pacarmu" ujar Sehun dengan nada sakartiknya. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali" ujar Sehun masih dengan nada acuhnya. Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Ohh….kau melakukan hal itu agar kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan Jongin?! Kau mulai menyukainya heh?" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek. Sehun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan kesalnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Jangan asal menuduh" sela Sehun dengan nada datarnya.

"Wow…bahkan kalian berciuman tadi"

"Itu tidak sengaja"

"Kau menikmatinya tadi!"

"….." Sehun hanya terdiam dengan mata yang menatap lama kearah Chanyeol yang juga memandangnya, dia menghela nafas merasa lelah dengan pertengkaran yang jelas saja tidak penting baginya.

"Sehun…kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan raut terkejut. Sehun terkekeh "Jawab saja"

"Tidak"

Sehun tersenyum miris. "Ya tentu saja, kau tidak akan cemburu dengan hal sialan tadi. Bahkan jika aku bercinta dengan Jongin kau tidak akan pernah sudi untuk cemburu" desis Sehun dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Katakan soal kau bercinta dengan Jongin sekali lagi, atau aku benar-benar akan marah"

"Kau marah kali ini, berhentilah Chan. Kau cemburu" ujar Sehun dengan nada lirihnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu mengusap raut wajahnya.

"Berhentilah melakukan hal tadi, kau meninggalkanku dan Seohyun sedangkan aku tahu dengan betul jika kau tidak menyukai hal itu. Kau melarikan diri, dan ingat? Aku tidak menyukai Seohyun lagi. Dia hanya masa laluku" jelas Chanyeol, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Sehun mendengus geli.

"Ah, begitukah?" Chanyeol menghela nafas "Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak juga. Jadi…sekarang aku bisa pergi kan? Aku harus pulang sekarang" Sehun melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun langsung dicegah oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum kau menjelaskan tentang kejadian dimana kau dan Jongin berciuman tadi" tegas Chanyeol. Alis Sehun menukik tajam, dia terlalu emosional jika harus memikirkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar pasrah saat Jongin menciumnya tadi. Oh astaga….sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dia dan Jongin….

"Sehun? Kenapa kau diam saja? Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik dagu Sehun agar bisa menatapnya. Sehun menampik tangan Chanyeol dari dagunya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Bisa kita bahas lain saja?" ujar Sehun.

"Tapi…aku tidak—"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Aku tidak tahu alasannya…jadi jangan bertanya soal itu lagi. Cukup hari ini saja kita bertengkar, dan berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak" ujar Sehun dengan nada datarnya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya erat.

"Apapun itu….tolong, percaya saja padaku seperti yang kita lakukan dulu. Kita tidak memiliki status untuk hubungan kita. Yang kita percayai adalah…." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya setelah menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan erat.

"Kita saling memiliki"

.

.

Jongin menatap lurus kedepan, meski punggungnya tergolong sakit karena berbenturan dengan rak buku, dia masih saja memperhatikan sebuah benda yang baru saja jatuh dari saku Sehun sewaktu Chanyeol menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan. Benda berwarna putih dan berbentuk persegi panjang itu kini berada digenggaman Jongin—lebih tepatnya itu adalah ponsel Sehun.

Bodohnya lagi, Sehun maupun Chanyeol tidak tahu jika ponsel Sehun baru saja jatuh dan untung saja ada Jongin disitu yang mengambil ponsel tersebut.

"Kau mau apakan ponsel itu?" tanya Taeyong saat melihat Jongin masih memperhatikan ponsel tersebut dengan seksama. Adik kelasnya yang merangkap sebagai sahabat dekatnya itu tahu jelas jika itu adalah ponsel Sehun—bahkan dia tahu jika Jongin menyukai Sehun.

"Menurutmu, harus kuapakan?" tanya Jongin. Taeyong tertawa kecil setelah dia melempar bola basket ditangannya ketengah lapangan.

"Kau sudah ada nomor ponselnya? Kenapa kau tidak simpan saja nomor ponselnya dari sekarang" celetuk Taeyong. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor teleponnya sejak lama Taeyong, astaga….bahkan aku sudah tahu nama emailnya. Well, Sehun bukanlah orang narsis yang memiliki akun sosmed" dengus Jongin sedangkan sohibnya itu hanya tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa membuka galerinya" saran Taeyong. Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tapi ini privasi"

"Privasi atau tidak, aku jamin kau penasaran. Hey…siapa tahu kau mendapatkan foto Sehun yang bagus" saran Taeyong. Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Sepersekian detik dia kembali mengutak-atik ponsel Sehun dan mulai mencari ikon galeri dimenu ponsel.

"Ah, itu dia" tunjuk Taeyong.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Jongin maupun Taeyong facepalm. "Fakk….sudah kuduga isinya akan seperti ini. Kau tahu, ponsel orang pintar biasanya hanya dipenuhi foto-foto seperti itu" dengus Taeyong saat mendapati beberapa foto penelitian tugas dan juga beberapa foto tanaman yang diberi keterangan bagian-bagiannya. Jongin memandang kecewa namun dia tetap menscroll kebawah dengan pandangan tetap teruju dilayar ponsel milik Sehun.

"Eh?" gumam Jongin saat mendapati beberapa foto yang ada dibawahnya.

"Dia manis juga kalau difoto diam-diam seperti ini" ujar Jongin tiba-tiba. Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya.

"Well, ada yang memotretnya diam-diam dan itu sudah pasti Chanyeol sunbae. Siapa lagi yang dekat dengannya selain Chanyeol sunbae" celetuk Taeyong tiba-tiba. Jongin yang mendengar perkataan Taeyong hanya menghela nafasnya lesu.

"Ehehe….kau sakit hati ya? Ckckck, aku saja heran. Kau itu banyak penggemar tapi kau memilih menyukai Sehun yang bahkan tidak pernah mengenalmu. Kau mengenalnya tidak lama pula" ujar Taeyong. Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama" ujar Jongin dengan nada pelannya.

"Bahkan sebelum Chanyeol mengenalnya. Seharusnya….aku yang pertama" dan setelah perkataan aneh Jongin, Taeyong yang berada disampingnya hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham.

Jongin sudah mengenal Sehun sejak lama ya….tapi bagaimana bisa?

.

.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Chanyeol begitu dia melihat Sehun yang terlihat mencari sesuatu. Sehun mengacak isi tasnya lalu mengecek juga isi kantungnya dan menarik nafas gusar.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ponselku. Ponselku tidak ada, padahal aku ingat jika aku tidak melepaskannya seharian ini" ujar Sehun dengan nada paniknya. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang jika kau tidak melepaskannya seharian? Kau ingat meletakannya dimana?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mencoba untuk mengingat lagi namun akhirnya dia menggeleng pertanda tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Aku ingat jika aku meletakan ponselku seharian ini disakuku. Apa mungkin….jatuh?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin jika itu jatuh" gumam Sehun lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencarinya tapi aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Demi Tuhan, Sehun kau memiliki banyak ponsel dirumahmu" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sakartiknya. Sehun memandangnya sebal.

"Tapi aku memiliki beberapa laporan tugas didalamnya. Astaga….masa iya jika aku harus membuat laporan itu lagi, aku tidak memiliki salinannya" ujar Sehun dengan nada kesalnya. Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Alright, nanti aku akan mencoba mencarinya. Tapi kau harus pulang dulu dan aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak ada penolakkan" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Tapi bukankah kau ada latihan band hari ini?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol tersenyum polos "Bolos juga tidak apa-apa kan? Aku leadernya" Sehun hanya berdecak namun dia tetap tertawa kecil saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dasar"

.

.

Sehun mengetuk beberapa kali dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya lalu dengan kesalnya dia mencoret asal kertas buku didepannya lalu mengerang kesal. Alisnya menukik mencoba untuk mengingat dimana dan kapan terakhir kali dia menggunakan ponselnya.

"Aku menarunya dimana?" gumam Sehun dengan nada kesalnya. Dia berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin juga pergi keperpustakaan untuk mencari bahan tugasnya karena itu begitu banyak. Dia juga begitu teledor karena tidak menyalin tugas itu dilaptopnya.

Tok tok

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf tuan muda, tapi teman tuan muda datang dan ingin menemuimu" perkataan maidnya membuat dahi Sehun mengerut heran.

"Siapa? Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun.

"Bukan" kali ini Sehun nampak penasaran.

"Suruh dia masuk dan tunggu aku diruang tamu" teriak Sehun.

"Baik tuan muda"

.

Hal yang pertama Sehun lakukan saat mendapati sosok didepannya adalah memandangnya tajam, dengan tangan bersidekap dan juga wajah yang berubah masam. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba moodnya langsung turun drastic saat melihat sosok didepannya itu tersenyum—meski senyumnya tergolong tampan sih.

"Jadi, dari mana kau tahu alamat rumahku dan kenapa kau kesini?" sindir Sehun dengan nada kesal. Jongin tertawa kecil lalu merogoh sesuatu dikantung celanannya.

"Tadaaaa" mata Sehun berbinar begitu dia melihat ponselnya yang berada didepannya—lebih tepatnya berada digenggaman tangan Jongin.

"Kau dapat dimana?" tanya Sehun masih dengan pandangan berbinar seolah-olah dia mendapat pencerahan karena dia baru saja menemukan ribuan harta karun. Asal kau tahu saja, Sehun sedang memikirkan bahgaimana cara menyelesaikan tugasnya dan Jongin benar-benar membantunya dengan ini.

"Kau termasuk ceroboh ya. Menjatuhkan ponselmu dan langsung pergi begitu saja" Jongin berujar. Sehun hanya diam lalu memasang kembali wajah cemberutnya.

"Bisa kau berikan sekarang? Aku tidak ingin mendengar basa-basimu lebih lanjut" ujar Sehun datar. Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Tidak bisakah kau berterima kasih?" tanya Jongin dengan nada kesalnya. Sehun mencibir kesal dalam hati, ingin sekali dia berterima kasih tapi tidak untuk Jongin.

"Oh ya? Kau—"

"Kau ingin ponselmu kembali kan?" tanya Jongin. Sehun mengangguk tanpa protes. Jongin menyeringai.

"Ada syaratnya" perkataan Jongin sontak membuat Sehun terdiam. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi kan dia sedikit ragu jika harus menerima syarat gila dari Jongin meski dia belum tahu syarat apa yang diajukan oleh Jongin, tapi dia patut hati-hati karena pasti syarat yang diberikan pasti bersifat aneh.

"Apa syaratnya?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Oh, mudah sekali. Kau hanya bisa dekat-dekat denganku selama seminggu ini dan harus selalu berada didekatku sepanjang hari disekolah. Kau juga harus menuruti permintaanku selama satu minggu penuh" ujar Jongin. Mata Sehun membulat dalam sekejap. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dengan polosnya.

"A-apa?!" ujarnya tergagap.

"Tugasmu yang ada diponselmu itu akan dikumpul satu bulan lagi. Jadi…tidak apa-apakan jika aku masih menahan ponselmu yang ini? omong-omong, disini juga ada foto-fotomu yang jauh dari kata baik lohh" –smirk. Sehun menggeram kesal, dia bahkan lupa menghapus foto-foto konyolnya yang berada diponsel. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya jika satu sekolah melihat foto Sehun yang seperti itu?! Kan tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba dimajalah sekolah terterta berita 'OH SEHUN SI SISWA ES TERNYATA BISA KONYOL'.

Ciih…Sehun tidak akan pernah sudi.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kan jika ada Chan—"

"Tidak ada Chanyeol atau siapapun selama seminggu. Kau juga harus merahasiakan hal ini dari Chanyeol" ujar Jongin lagi. Sehun melebarkan matanya, dia jadi bingung tiba-tiba. Bagaimana bisa dia menjauh dari Chanyeol?! Apa Jongin sudah gila?

"Ta-tapi kan…"

"Kalau tidak, aku benar-benar tidak akan mengembalikan ponselmu dan fotomu juga—"

"Baiklah baiklah. Deal, seminggu tanpa Chanyeol dan hanya kita ber…dua" pada akhir kalimat Sehun sedikit tersendat. Jongin tersenyum lebat mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan dirimu, karena besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa my future" Jongin mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan jengkelnya. Dia bisa gila lama-lama kalau seperti ini.

Sedangkan diluar sana Jongin kini tersenyum lirih sambil menyender disamping mobilnya, memperhatika balkon kamar Sehun yang jelas sekali terlihat dari samping rumahnya. Jongin terdiam sejenak lalu menatap ponsel ditangannya.

"Maaf Hun….aku membuatmu marah lagi. Tapi….apakah dengan ini kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?" lirih Jongin dengan nada pelan nyaris berbisik.

Meski dengan cara yang sedikit kurang hajar….setidaknya Jongin berusaha membuat Sehun melihat kearahnya, membuat Sehun kembali mengingatnya, membuat Sehun kembali peduli padanya.

Tapi apa bisa….dia menjauhi Sehun dari Chanyeol? Apa bisa membuat Sehun melihatnya juga?

.

.

 **TBC XD**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Thanks buat penantiannya. Hohoho…author semi hiatus krena lagi UTS. Maaf updatenya lama…. Hehehe harap ngerti yethh…**

 **Sesuai kesepakatan uhukk—fanfic ini bklan update kalau reader suka dan syukurlahhh banyak reader yang suka jadi ff ini dilanjut.**

 **Dichap ini jangan lupa review yaaa… trus buat yang ngirimin author PM, author udah jawab kok. Silahkan dichek yaa..**

 **Okeiii sekian aja cuap2nya, jika ada pertanyaan atau pun keluh kesah anda*njirr silahkan kasih review dan kirim di PM~~**

 **See u in next chap~~~**


End file.
